


IX

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [9]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Dissociation, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The ninth in a series of 55 word stories.





	IX

_Sometimes I feel my body go limp, as if possessed by something cold and long dead._

_There is no movement and no motion; even the counter-reactive portions of my mind cease._

_Even the tenseness of my very bones leaves me._

_There is no stimulus that can pull me back; there is no awareness to stir._


End file.
